Crónica de un Amor
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Un relato en base a los hechos ocurridos. ¿Cómo es que llegué a enamorarme de ti? Rei x Kai. Capitulo único. ¿Shota? en aportación a CRUZADE KAI


»**»**_C_**r**_ó_**n**_i_**c**_a_ **d**_e_ **u**_n_ **A**_m_**o**_r_**«**«

**Serie:**Beyblade.  
**Categoría:**Yaoi. AU. Caracteres muy distintos a la serie. Capítulo Único. Ligero Lime  
**Pareja:**Rei x Kai /Sí así es, Rei manda aquí/  
**Disclaimers:**Perfecto, aunque es más que obvio, aclaro que los personajes ni la serie son míos, yo no escribí más que este fic y otros en mi profile Jeje solo esta historia es mía y tampoco lucro con ella. Bueno fuera. xD Jeje es broma.  
**Summary:** Un relato en base a los hechos ocurridos. ¿Cómo es que llegué a enamorarme de ti?

**·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**_»»_**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**_»»_**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**

Que bien, más que perfecto, llevo aquí tirado en la misma posición por tres casi cuatro horas, creo que mis músculos están por demás entumidos, pero que puedo hacer, no tengo la menor idea de porque te tuviste que ir justamente esta semana, justamente después de aquel día.

Bien, si tratamos de hacer algo de provecho, podría recapitular el porque estoy como estoy justo en este preciso momento. Creo que es lo suficientemente ridículo el hecho de estar tirado sin moverme, solo pensando en lo mismo por largas y más largas horas, que ya se convirtieron en días, ya que desde que te fuiste no he hecho otra cosa que no sea pensar en lo mismo. ¿Patético? Lo sé, generalmente esa es la mejor forma de describirme de un tiempo para acá.

Yo mismo me he preguntado el porque, siempre la misma pregunta y siempre voy al mismo punto. Tú.

_«__**«**__Flash Back__**»**__»_

Una lluviosa tarde caminaba como siempre al mismo lugar que cada semana me esperaba, aunque me diera flojera mis molestos tutores no dejaban que faltara a ninguna sesión. Así es, tenía que ir con un psicólogo debido a que cuando apenas era un pequeño niño mis padres desafortunadamente murieron, yo iba en el mismo coche junto a ellos pero para mi mala suerte me pudieron salvar la vida. Pues bien, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de comentarles a mis tíos los cuales son mis tutores ahora, a mi gran bocota se le ocurre mencionar que había tenido un sueño respecto a mis padres, en donde ellos me decían que me cuidara y que aprovechara al máximo mi vida, además me comentaron que pronto conocería a alguien muy especial.

Sinceramente no entendí el porque de aquel sueño tan extraño, pero en fin, cuando se me ocurrió comentarlo, mis padres hablaron con una psicóloga que trabaja en la escuela, ella fue tan brillante como para decirles que yo ocupaba unas pláticas pues podía tener un trauma, o algo así y que podía complicarse si se me dejaba solo sin ayuda. En fin. Blah, Blah, blah, no me interesa realmente las boberías que dijo. Pues bien, ese día me dirigía a su consultorio.

Siempre pensé que sería más sencillo si ella me atendiera en la escuela pero según no tenía tiempo libre así que tenía que ir a buscarla al terminar las clases a su consultorio personal.

Esperaba sentado en los pequeños sillones de aquella oficina, mientras de cuando en cuando la joven recepcionista me echaba un ojo, ja! Como si no la notara que intenta coquetear conmigo, en fin, a mí realmente me da igual, no me interesan las mujeres. Ah por cierto, es otra cosa por la que me mandaron para acá, piensan que talvez es algo post traumático al accidente, el cual sucedió cuando era un mocoso y no tengo el menor recuerdo de ello, solo una maldita cicatriz en mi espalda de la operación. ¿Entonces como puede afectarme? Además ser gay no es algo como para visitar a un loquero. Ah en fin... creencias estúpidas. ¿Qué le puedo hacer a ello?

–– En unos minutos más la doctora te atenderá. – habló la chiquilla que estaba como recepcionista, pensé que tal vez era su hija, no parece ser mayor que yo, a lo mucho le calculo unos 16 años. Yo sonreí en respuesta dirigiendo mi vista a un periódico que ya leía.

Unos minutos más y...

–– Adelante Rei. – escuché mencionar mi nombre mientras la doctora abría la puerta y salía un chico quizás un año menor que yo a lo mucho, se veía de la misma edad que la chiquilla tras el escritorio. Si yo tengo 17 años, casi 18 ya.

Dejé de lado aquel papel en mi mano poniéndome de pie, escruté con la mirada al chiquillo, un poco menor de estatura, pero por demás hermoso, me pareció muy lindo, no es que me gustara como para pareja, más bien solo admiré la belleza que el chico poseía por fuera, parecía hasta cierto punto un ángel. Pero poseía una mirada de demonio.

Ignorando aquel asunto, entré al consultorio.

–– Bien Rei. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó sonriente la mujer.

–– Igual que antes, no me siento diferente. A decir verdad sigo preguntándome porque pierdo mi tiempo aquí. – me pregunté en voz alta, la mujer solo negó con la cabeza como reprobando mi actitud, siempre hacía lo mismo, intentaba que se fastidiara de mi para que me diera de 'alta' o que se yo como le digan ellos.

Una hora más tarde después de la sesión de fotos regresé ahora sí a mi casa.

_«__**«**__End__Flash Back__**»**__»_

Ok si, ahí lo conocí, esa fue la ocasión en que lo vi por primera vez, pero el punto al que quiero llegar es ¿Cómo rayos llegué a esta estúpida condición?

Observo las nubes blancas y esponjosas moverse por el fuerte viento, les encuentro forma a algunas, cosa que me hace darme cuenta que estoy loco, y bastante aburrido.

Bien, el siguiente capítulo sería ¿Cómo comencé a hablarle y porque?

_«__**«**__Flash Back__**»**__»_

Recuerdo a la perfección como aquel día, estaba nuevamente lloviendo, había salido una hora antes de la escuela por lo que decidí irme directo al consultorio haber si se podía que la doctora me atendiera antes y así perder menos tiempo, algunos alumnos salían corriendo directo al auto que ya fuera de la escuela los esperaba.

Yo simplemente caminaba con lentitud, adoraba la lluvia, el mar, el agua en general, siempre es relajante poder dar una larga caminata bajo las gotas heladas de lluvia. Ese día en especial me fui por el camino más largo que había para llegar al consultorio, pero antes de poder llegar a mi destino, observé una esbelta figura parada bajo un árbol, parecía pensativo y sin querer evitarlo me acerqué.

–– ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunté acercándome. – ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunté al ver el rostro del chico algo pálido, era el mismo que había visto salir del consultorio de la molesta mujer con la que iba siempre. Ya habían pasado días desde aquella ocasión y no recordaba haberlo visto nuevamente.

–– No es algo que te importe. – aclaró, pude escuchar por primera vez su voz, parecía bastante serena y hasta ronca para su edad. O al menos la que aparentaba, me recargué en el árbol sintiendo la ligera brisa que las ramas dejaban colarse.

–– ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunté ya que yo solo suponía que tenía un año menos que yo.

–– ¿Por qué la pregunta? – nuevamente no me contestó, pero esta vez dirigió su vista topándose con la mía directamente.

–– Veo que no te gusta mucho conversar. – exclamé sonriendo grandemente por tus evasivas.

–– Tengo casi 17. ¿Ahora si me podrías contestas mis preguntas? – cuestionó serenamente. Mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsos de su pantalón escolar, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo.

–– ¿Vas en el mismo colegio que yo? – pregunté estúpidamente.

–– ¿Y como se supone que sepa cual es el colegio donde vas? – contestó con otra pregunta y me di cuenta que efectivamente había sido una estupidez, ya que algunas escuelas tienen el mismo uniforme así que no era exclusivo.

–– La verdad no recuerdo como se llama, creo que es el nombre de un héroe nacional. – terminé ya que siendo sincero jamás me interesó la historia.

–– Está a unas cuadras de aquí. Y voy en el salón de un lado, genio. – contestó aún más serio.

–– Vaya, vaya, así que tú si me has visto en la escuela.– comenté algo curioso.

–– Así es Rei. – confirmó seguro.

–– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunté bastante extrañado, nuevamente una estúpida pregunta, creo que su presencia me afecta. Si claro no pude poner algún mejor pretexto para mi estupidez aparente.

–– La doctora lo mencionó cuando salí de consulta. – aclaró.

–– Cierto, que estúpido, lo olvidé. Tengo mala memoria lo siento. – dije en ese momento mientras sonreía divertido de mí mismo. – Ah no he contestado tus preguntas, lo que sucede es que te vi algo pálido y pensé que quizás te sentías mal, por eso pregunté. Y tu edad porque me parecías menor que yo. De hecho le atiné. – agregué orgulloso.

–– Wow que orgullo el tuyo... – espetó con ironía. – Y si me vez pálido es porque así soy, por desgracia este es mi color de piel. – declaró mientras veía su mano.

–– ¿Y porque lo mencionas como si no te gustara? – pregunté curiosamente.

–– Eres demasiado curioso. – contestó de pronto, observándome a su lado. – Lo digo porque mi piel es demasiado sensible, no tolera la luz solar. Siempre tengo que ocultar mi piel en los días soleados. – y finalmente respondió a mi cuestión.

–– Vaya, o sea que no puedes ir a la playa... – declaré como una observación. – Y a mí que tanto me gusta ir. – proseguí.

–– ¿Acaso pensabas invitarme? – fue el cuestionamiento que siguió en nuestra extraña conversación.

–– Quizás... Por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté después de ese rato.

–– Ja! Platicas conmigo como si me conocieras de hace mucho y apenas y sabes mi edad. – terminó.

–– Y también se que eres sensible al sol. Como una niñita. – solté, recibiendo de su parte una fiera mirada. Negué con ambas manos mientras disminuía mi sonrisa. –Lo siento, no pude evitar mi comentario. Además también sé que vas con la misma doctora que yo. – agregué algo más.

–– Me llamo Kai Hiwatari.– mencionó

–– Rei Kon. – dije extendiendo mi mano en saludo, pareció dudar unos segundos y después la tomó apretándome ligeramente, un fuerte saludo. – Bien, me retiro porque se me hace tarde para mi molesta consulta. – declaré. – Por cierto. ¿No irás hoy? – cuestioné.

–– Yo solo voy ocasionalmente, no tengo tanto trato con ella como tú.– sonrió melancólicamente para después elevar su mano en señal de despedida y caminar en sentido opuesto al consultorio, me pareció algo extraño el punto pero lo pasé por alto en ese momento, parecía tener problemas.

_«__**«**__End__Flash Back__**»**__»_

Ahora ya conociendo como fue la ridícula y extraña manera en que comencé a hablarte, me pregunto. ¿Cómo entonces se dio el mayor trato entre nosotros?

Porque debido a ello es que estoy aquí ahora.

_«__**«**__Flash Back__**»**__»_

Nuestro trato después de aquella ocasión era muy poco, solo que ahora me había interesado saber si era verdad que estabas junto a mi salón, así que comencé a buscarte con la mirada siempre que salíamos. Una ocasión en que me sacaron del salón, el profesor me pidió que como castigo me mantuviera en el pasillo frente a nuestra aula de clases, petición que por supuesto ignoré.

Caminé hasta observar a todos los chicos dentro del salón de un lado, no te encontré por lo que caminé al otro extremo, entonces sería el otro salón, y de hecho ahí estabas, miré unos segundos por aquella ventana, estabas en una esquina mirando para fuera por la ventana. Así que se me ocurrió otra cosa.

No sabía porque pero una locura se me acababa de ocurrir y así lo hice, seguí mis instintos, y corrí escaleras abajo ya que estábamos en el tercer piso. Al llegar a la planta baja me fui a la parte trasera de la escuela, no había nadie por esos lugares, parecía desértico, y alcancé a observarte, ahora parecías poner atención al frente. Agité mis manos en un inútil deseo por llamar tu atención.

–– Genial, ahora que estoy acá, miras para el otro extremo. ¿A que juegas Kai? – pregunté para mi mismo. Y de pronto cuando menos lo esperé, estabas mirando directamente hacia acá. Sonreí complacido y te salude con un gesto de mi mano.

Parecías querer decirme algo y no lograba entenderlo del todo, así que agudizaba mi vista para ver si podría leer los labios pero ni así, por lo que con una seña me pediste que esperara un poco. Después de unos segundos arrojaste un papel, cayó algo lejos de mí debido al viento pero lo logré atrapar.

–– En un momento bajo para allá. No te vayas de ahí. – decía aquel papel, en ese momento giré mi vista a lo alto y ya no estabas ahí, así que pensé que talvez habías bajado para acá, o quizás pediste permiso para ir al baño.

Fuera lo que fuera decidí no moverme mucho así que me fui a recostar bajo un árbol, el sol estaba algo fuerte por lo que la sombra refrescaba deliciosamente bajo las ramas de aquel árbol tan grande.

–– Demasiado fuerte para mí gusto. – escuché una voz cerca de mí, abrí un ojo y ahí estaba él.

–– ¿El sol? – cuestioné.

–– Así es. – contestó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

–– ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase ahora? – pregunté.

–– Tú lo has dicho, se supone. – corrigió. – además me salí porque me aburría. – dijo.

–– ¿Así nada más? Ja! Pero mira que niño tan grosero. – dije recordando las palabras que una profesora me decía en semestres anteriores.

Observé perfectamente su atuendo, además de traer la camiseta del uniforme y el pantalón, traía bajo esta una camiseta manga larga.

–– ¿No tienes calor? – cuestioné ya que el clima no era como para traer ropa, menos doble camiseta.

–– Ya deberías saber porque traigo esta ropa. – aclaró mirándome mientras se recostaba sobre el césped.

–– Cierto, por un segundo lo olvidé. – aclaré.

_«__**« **__End Flash Back__**»**__»_

Y desde ese momento, curiosa y extrañamente pasábamos todos los recesos juntos, algunas clases nos la saltábamos, y así pasamos un año conociéndonos, dejé de ir con la psicóloga, la cual por cierto me enteré que era la madre de Kai ya luego de todo ese tiempo fue que me enteré, vaya que guarda bien sus secretos el niño.

Fue en ese instante que entendí porque aquella ocasión me dijo tan melancólicamente que yo pasaba más tiempo con ella que con él.

_«__**«**__Flash Back__**»**__»_

–– Llegamos, te presento mi casa. – anunció tirando su mochila en un sillón. Era una casa gigante, mi casa era pequeña comparado a la suya y no a decir verdad no vivía en un lugar muy modesto, cosa que me daba igual por cierto.

–– Casi vives en la calle ¿No? – exclamé con sarcasmo. Fue en ese instante que me acerqué a un librero que se encontraba en la sala, ahí observé un par de portarretratos en los que se podía ver una foto de Kai y mi psicóloga. – Kai ella es tu...

–– Es mi madre. – aclaró interrumpiendo la pregunta que haría.

–– Vaya, no lo sabía, tampoco lo imaginé. – fue lo único que pude decir. En ese preciso momento sentí que no tenía palabras que decir, fue en ese momento que comprendí porque el chico me había dicho que pasaba yo más tiempo con ella que él. Era una doctora sumamente importante, y por ello tenía muchos pacientes.

–– Pero como si no lo fuera, escucha los problemas de los demás, menos los de su hijo. Ja! Vaya madre la mía. – exclamó con algo parecido al coraje.

–– Supongo que debe ser terrible, al menos tienes una. – intenté reconfortarlo, aunque tampoco quise parecer un mártir ya que de hecho y aunque sonara cruel, no me afectaba el hecho de ser huérfano, pues ni siquiera los recordaba.

–– Mmm... En fin. – terminó con el tema. – ¿Gustas algo de comer? – preguntó un tanto amable.

–– Que te parece algo refrescante como agua. – pedí primeramente ya que hacía demasiado calor. A pesar de tener tanto tiempo conociéndonos ya no había ido a su casa y él tampoco a la mía, ambos preferíamos salir a otro lugar que volver a nuestros respectivos hogares. Realmente era una curiosa pero linda amistad.

–– Claro, lo olvidé. – dijo caminando a lo que talvez era la cocina. Me levanté del sillón donde estaba y caminé tras él. El lugar parecía estar desértico.

–– Que curioso, llevo un año conociéndote y apenas me entero que tu madre es quien sabe todo de mí. Y recién conozco tu enorme casa. – agregué observando algunos cuadros en el largo pasillo por el que ambos caminábamos. – Por cierto¿Por qué parece que no hay nadie? – cuestioné curioso.

–– Será porque estamos solos. – exclamó con cierta burla y un tono irónico.

–– Entonces como me ofreces de comer. ¿Piensas cocinar tú? – pregunté incrédulo ya que a mi se me daba eso de cocinar perfectamente y él lo sabía, pero no iba a pensar que yo mismo prepararía las cosas ¿Cierto?

–– Claro que no, pensé que quizás podríamos encargar algo para comer en casa. – aclaró la duda que de pronto me invadió. Aunque lo pensé de pronto y algo extrañamente bueno se me ocurrió.

Desde hacía días, semanas ya, venía pensando demasiado en este chiquillo loco, no sabía ni porque me daba mucha tentación por conocer su piel, si, es extraño pero tenía curiosidad y mucha por verlo sin ropa, claro no desnudo por completo pero quizás con un short para nadar, yo que sé.

El punto es que esa extraña petición de mi cerebro me hacía temblar, no podía ser posible que mi ahora mejor amigo estuviera atrayéndome ¿O si? Yo ya sé que soy gay entonces ese no es el problema, también se que a él le da igual, cuando le dije que era homosexual me dijo que no le importaban mis preferencias sexuales y fue en ese momento que le cuestioné sobre las suyas, él me dijo que nunca le había puesto atención realmente, no había tenido pareja y tampoco le gustaba inmiscuirse con la demás gente, era un antisocial de primera, cosa que me pude percatar en este largo año. Así que aún no sabía si lo era o no.

Una gran idea se prendió en mi cerebro al instante.

–– Kai que te parece si te invito a nadar. – dije sonriente.

–– Rei, perfectamente deberías saber que mi piel es estúpidamente sensible por lo que no puedo. – contestó.

–– ¿Y si no te tocara el sol? – pregunté elevando una ceja con curiosidad.

–– ¿A que te refieres? – cuestionó parecía que demasiado extrañado.

–– Tú contéstame y ya. – pedí

–– Rei... – habló algo extrañado. – Está bien. Ahora dime ¿Qué pretendes? – me cuestionó nuevamente.

–– Acompáñame. – ordené tomándolo de la mano. Salimos de su casa rumbo a la mía, afortunadamente no estábamos tan lejos, unas cuantas cuadras en las que fuimos platicando amenamente, él por supuesto que llevaba el uniforme con su ya acostumbrada ropa debajo para que el sol no lo dañara. – Llegamos. – avisé después de una media hora caminando.

–– ¿Es tu casa? – preguntó curioso.

–– Así es... adelante pequeño. – anuncié abriendo, para mi fortuna, mis tíos estaban de viaje y como ellos no pudieron nunca tener hijos, soy el único que esta ahora en casa, claro acompañado por Kai pero eso lo hace más emocionante. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

–– Uy si pequeño. – mencionó con ironía. – Solo tienes un año más que yo. – aclaró.

–– Pero eres pequeño para mí, además soy mayor en estatura que tú. – declaré en aquel momento plantándome frente a él. Muy cerca he de decirlo. Su rostro se inclinó levemente hacia arriba para chocar su mirada con la mía. Quizás eran unos diez centímetros de diferencia.

–– Presumido. Y tampoco es mucha la diferencia. – mencionó empujando mi cuerpo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminamos hasta llegar dentro de la casa, bastante grande, mis tíos siempre han sido muy egocéntricos en ese sentido, y también en el tipo de decoración, pero yo no tengo opinión en esos aspectos.

–– ¿Y bien? Para que me trajiste aquí. – preguntó Kai mirándome.

–– Aquí tras la casa, mis tíos tienen una piscina. – declaré caminando hacia ella.

–– Hace demasiado sol, me quemaría al instante. – dijo rápidamente.

–– Ahh ese era el punto de venir hasta aquí. – mencioné. – Mis tíos tienen una piscina con techo. Esta dentro de una gran, gran habitación. – declaré. – por lo que el sol no tocará tu piel mientras te mojas. – dije mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, deslizándola a través de su brazo con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con la vista.

–– Sátiro. – exclamó sonriente ante la mirada que le había echado.

–– Ven anda, te prestaré algo para que puedas meterte porque no pensarás hacerlo con el uniforme ¿Cierto? – pregunté mientras caminaba directamente a mi habitación.

–– ¿Estás seguro que no habrá problema si llegan tus tíos? – cuestiona mientras camina detrás de mí.

–– Claro que no, porque no van a llegar, están de viaje. – acoté mientras entraba a mi habitación. Tomé un par de toallas y algunos shorts de playa para ver cual podría prestarle ya que quería que trajera el más pequeño. Lo sé, soy todo un sátiro como él mismo lo dijo. – Listo, ponte este y yo me pondré este otro. – dije tomando uno negro, mientras le aventaba uno rojo. – Va bien con tus ojos. – aseguré acercándome, dejando deslizar una mano por su rostro al tiempo en que le sonreía.

–– Coqueto. – volvió a llamarme ahora diferente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. – ¿Y porque este, no encontraste uno más pequeño? – me reclamaste con sarcasmo mientras yo soltaba una carcajada.

–– De hecho preferiría que estuvieras desnudo. – aclaré desvergonzadamente.

–– Descarado. – volvió a reclamar seriamente.

–– Me encanta que me pongas tantos adjetivos, pero mientras tanto puedes colocarte eso. – dije sonriente.

–– No pretenderás que lo haga frente de ti ¿O si? – preguntó con algo de burla. – Aunque no creo que tenga nada de malo ya que ambos tenemos lo mismo. Quizás en diferencia de dimensiones... pero es lo mismo al fin de cuentas. – contestó él mismo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta del uniforme, parecía como si lo hiciese a propósito, luego de quitársela tomó la otra con ambas manos comenzando a subirla tan lentamente que sentí que iba en cámara lenta.

Cuando se iba a quitar el pantalón me miró sonriente, desabotonó primero y después comenzó a bajar el cierre pausadamente, una diminuta sonrisa aún sobre sus labios. Después tomó el mismo y comenzó a bajarlo, descendiendo hasta llegar a los tobillos. Pude en ese momento observar toda su piel, se notaba que nunca había sido tocada por el sol, verdaderamente estaba blanco, pálido, sin siquiera darme cuenta, caminé hasta él, quien en esos momentos me daba la espalda ya que doblaba su ropa para que no fuese a arrugarse demasiado.

Como si fuese algo increíble, elevé una mano palpando con un par de dedos su espalda, él giró rápidamente al sentir el toque.

–– Eres un pervertido. – dijo sin moverse de su lugar, permanecía en unos pequeños boxers ajustados a su cuerpo, parecían como de licra o algo así, eran de un rojo poco más oscuro que el de sus propios ojos.

–– Parece increíble. – mencioné aún sorprendido, palpando su piel ahora con la palma de mi mano, fui bajando con parsimonia hasta llegar a su ombligo, en ese instante él tomó mi muñeca deteniendo mi recorrido.

–– Demasiado curioso no te parece. Además me haces cosquillas. – soltó sonriendo. – Vamos no deberías cambiarte ya. – comentó mirándome aún con el uniforme.

–– Cierto, cierto. Tú puedes quedarte así. – comenté de igual manera tan naturalmente como era mi costumbre.

–– Já ni lo sueñes. – respondió a la defensiva mientras observaba como me desvestía por completo, sin pudor alguno frente a él, colocándome después el pequeño traje de baño que había sacado para mí. Su mirada atenta a mi cuerpo y eso lo pude notar, al menos llamé su atención. Eso ya es un logro, pensé sonriendo.

–– Anda, hazlo por mí, por tu querido amigo Rei. – pedí sonriente mientras acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo, al igual que mi rostro, él únicamente giraba su rostro a un lado evitando que por la cercanía lo besara, siempre había tenido curiosidad de robarle un beso y hasta ahora no lo he hecho, aunque creo que hoy será el momento indicado.

Después de pedirlo unos minutos, bajamos a la piscina, antes de ello le pedí al cocinero si nos podían preparar algunas botanas por el momento, mientras cocinaban algo para comer rato después. Además de algunas bebidas.

–– Listo aquí está. – dije extendiendo mis brazos mostrándole la extensión de agua que se desplegaba ante nuestros ojos. – ¿Qué te parece? – pregunté mientras me sentaba en la orilla, dejando el par de toallas en una silla. Metí mis descalzos pies en el agua sintiendo lo fría que estaba, una deliciosa sensación ya que hacía demasiado calor en esos momentos. – ¿Qué esperas para meterte? – le pregunté al mirarlo ahí simplemente parado fuera de la piscina. – Entra– pedí casi ordenando.

–– Mmm estaba pensando... – comenzó algo dudoso de terminar de hablar. – Si a ti te llega hasta el cuello, entonces ¿Hasta donde me llega a mí? – soltó en pregunta al aire.

–– Pues solo tienes que nadar y listo. – advertí sonriente. – ¿No me digas que no sabes nadar? – cuestioné divertido. – ¿Acaso en Rusia no se meten a disfrutar del hielo? – ironicé conociendo su lugar de origen.

–– Muy gracioso, ahora no me meteré y mejor me voy a cambiar. – dijo al parecer indignado por mi burla, por lo que salí rápidamente y lo abracé por la espalda para detenerlo. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse en ese instante, pero solo giró poniendo ambas manos sobre mi pecho.

–– Estás muy frío. – fue el reclamo ya que su cuerpo aún permanecía caliente. Al menos su piel.

–– Anda yo te ayudo, yo si se nadar. – dije manteniendo su cuerpo contra el mío, noté en ese momento que cada vez oponía menos resistencia a mi contacto, ya que venía de días, casi semanas atrás que le insinuaba cosas, así como hacía un rato, al principio parecía incomodarse un poco, pero no al grado de desagradarle, solo que parecía avergonzarse. Pero ahora parecía que no le incomodaba ya que seguía con ambas manos sobre mi pecho, y yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

–– Está bien. Pero no te vuelvas a reír de mí porque no lo soporto y lo sabes. – aclaró mirándome como reclamando.

–– Está bien, como quieras... – dije acercando mi rostro peligrosamente al suyo, unos centímetros más y su boca pegaría con la mía. – Será como tu quieras... lo prometo. – aseguré rozando sus labios cuando escuchamos una tercera voz.

–– Aquí está lo que pidió. – Kai se puso rojo como tomate pero aún así no me empujó yo tampoco lo solté, únicamente escondió su rostro en mi pecho. – Lo siento señor me retiro. – anunció

–– Me avisas cuando esté lista la comida. – aclaré elevando la voz para que me escuchara.

–– Así lo haré joven. – respondió saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta.

–– Kai. – hablé para llamar su atención ya que seguía aferrándose a mí. ––Vamos... – dije únicamente caminando a la orilla mientras lo dirigía para intentar olvidar el incidente. Que oportuno fue Gustav. Pensé

Primero me metí al agua esperando a que él lo hiciera, él simplemente se sentó en la orilla observándome, lo tomé de la cintura bajándolo para que entrara, de inmediato se aferró a mi cuello, ambos brazos alrededor de mi, como si fuera su esperanza, eso me hizo sentir cosquillas en mi estómago, una extraña pero deliciosa emoción me llenó.

Estuvimos un buen rato ambos tan juntos, él me abrazaba tan deliciosamente, luego de ayudarle a flotar, lo solté manteniendo una prudente distancia por si sucedía cualquier cosa. Comiendo botanas ligeras para que no nos hicieran daño al estar dentro del agua, tomando también algunas bebidas mientras platicábamos.

–– ¿Te gusta? – pregunté acercándome hasta él, que se mantenía sujeto a la orilla, tomando en su vaso.

–– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ingenuamente. Yo sonreí con malicia mientras le tomaba de la cintura, estrechando con indecencia nuestros cuerpos.

Ni siquiera contesté a su cuestionamiento cuando tomé sus labios entre los míos. Arrebatándole hasta el aliento, jugando con sus carnosos y fríos labios, acercándome cada vez más. Introduje mi lengua en su húmeda cavidad esperando a ser correspondido, pero no parecía querer hacerlo, en ese segundo comprendí que estaba haciendo mal, justo separé ligeramente mi boca de la contraria cuando sentí sus brazos enredarse en mi cuello, atrayendo de vuelta mi rostro al ajeno, besándonos con pasión.

Su pequeño cuerpo pegado a una orilla de la piscina, sus pies enredados a la altura de mi cintura y sus brazos igualmente entrelazados en mi cuello, besándome con pasión, con furia, no pensé jamás que fuese a corresponderme dicho beso, mucho menos que lo hiciera de esta magnitud. Sentía mi cuerpo excitarse poco a poco debido a la ligera fricción que su trasero hacía sobre mí al aferrase de aquel modo.

Todo iba perfecto cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta. Kai se soltó de inmediato y se tomó de la orilla dándome la espalda un poco alejado de mí.

–– La comida está lista. – entró Gustav una vez que le contesté.

–– Cero y van dos. – dije cuando él ya se había ido. Salí del agua y extendí mi mano para ayudarle a salir, él la estrechó ayudándose. Al salir, lo tomé entre mis brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente. – Lo siento. – me disculpé.

–– No tienes por que disculparte. – mencionó sonriendo nerviosamente.

–– Claro que sí, me disculpo por la interrupción, no por la acción. – dije robándole un efímero beso de sus labios, para luego colocarle la toalla en los hombros. –Vamos a comer. – avisé.

_«__**« **__End Flash Back__**»**__»_

Y pasó otro buen rato y aún sigo pensando en lo mismo. En ti.

Sin muchas ganas me pongo de pie y camino a casa, las clases tienen rato de haber terminado pero no son iguales si no estás, nuevamente me había sacado el profesor por lo que vine a reposar un rato para acá y me pasé varias horas después de la salida, entraron los del turno vespertino y yo aún seguía aquí.

Llegué a mi casa y me aventé en mi cama, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada ni de hablar con nadie, tenías alrededor de una semana fuera de la ciudad y parecía ser eterno, sobre todo porque me daba miedo que tu respuesta a tu padre allá sido afirmativa.

Espero con ansias tu llegada, y sobre todo tu respuesta. Un rato más y caigo dormido aún pensando en lo mismo.

Un sonido extraño me despierta...

–– Maldición ahora que estaba soñando con Kai. – mencioné aún adormilado mientras tomaba entre mis manos el aparato que sonaba con insistencia. – ¿Qué? – pregunté contestando para que dejase de molestar.

–– No pensé que te molestara mi llamada. – escuché una preciosa voz del otro lado, sonreí y abrí mis ojos imaginando su figura.

–– No me molesta y lo sabes... es solo que no sabía que eras tú. – corregí.

–– Hasta donde yo sé los celulares traen identificador de llamadas. – aseguraste.

–– Estaba dormido lo siento. Pero dime ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté desesperadamente.

–– En Japón. – aseguró, pude escuchar una ligera sonrisa en su voz.

–– ¿Puedo verte? – pregunté tallándome los ojos para medio despertar.

–– Si no prefieres dormir... – contestó

–– Claro que no, ahora mismo voy a tu casa. ¿Ahí estás cierto? – pregunté solo para confirmar, una afirmación de su parte y contesté. – Ok entonces en un momento estoy ahí. – dije sonriendo alegremente.

No puedo negar que estoy sumamente nervioso debido a la posibilidad de que su respuesta sea afirmativa cosa que no deseo de verdad. Solo espero que él haga lo que crea mejor y más correcto para él. Llegué hasta la puerta de su casa, suspiré pesadamente y toqué el timbre, una voz ajena a mi conocimiento me atendió, para luego dejarme pasar.

Me permitieron subir hasta tu habitación ya que habías dicho que me estabas esperando, al parecer tu madre no se encuentra ahora en casa y lo agradezco pues si no, quizás me entretendría y lo que más deseo ahora es verte y poder atraparte entre mis brazos fuertemente.

Toqué un par de veces en la puerta de tu habitación. Después me abriste. Pase lentamente, cuando cerraste no pude evitar estrecharte como lo había sentido desde que salí de mi casa, mejor dicho desde que te fuiste desee tenerte en mis brazos. Enredas igualmente tus brazos acercando aún más nuestros cuerpos, apretaba con fuerza tú cuerpo sintiendo que también me habías extrañado tanto como yo a ti, podía oler tus sedosos cabellos azules.

–– Me asfixias... – dijiste divertidamente mientras te separabas lentamente para mirarme a los ojos.

–– Me dejarías... – apenas la pregunta iba a salir de mis labios cuando los sellaste con un profundo beso que agradecí totalmente, desde la primera y única vez que los toqué en aquella piscina no había vuelto a ponerte un dedo encima en ningún sentido, ni de abrazo, tampoco había acariciado tu rostro para ponerte nervioso como antes lo hacía, ya que no quería alejarte de mí, ni mucho menos. Pero ahora eras tú quien comenzaba la caricia, chocando tus labios contra los míos, bajaste tu mano hasta atrás de tu cuerpo cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por tus acciones ya que no quería adelantarme y quizás estropear el momento, sentí como choqué contra algo, me separé de tus labios renuente solo para ver que era, en ese momento sentí las palmas de tus manos contra mi pecho, empujándome hasta hacerme caer en el sillón, cerré mis ojos por el brusco empujón. En seguida ese sentimiento fue remplazado por uno placentero al sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío, una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mientras tu trasero quedaba justo sobre mi miembro que ya comenzaba a despertar con tus labios sobre mi cuello.

Dejándome llevar por el momento coloqué ambas manos en tu trasero acercándote de esta forma a mi cuerpo, queriendo sentir más ese delicioso contacto, ese roce tan provocativo e incitante que tus ligeros y suaves movimientos lograban.

–– Te extrañé. – alcancé a decir cuando se separó un par de segundos de mis labios, permitiéndome respirar.

–– Yo también. – dijiste comenzando a quitarme la cinta que mantenía sujeto mi cabello. – Déjame acariciar tu cabello. – fue la extraña petición que hizo, yo sonreí y ceñí mi cuerpo al suyo, recargando mi rostro en su pecho para darle mayor acceso a mi cabello.

Podía sentir sus dedos acariciar con lentitud y suavidad mi cabello... En ese momento entendí que era lo que me iba a decir. Comprendí cual era la muda respuesta que me estaba otorgando. Fue en ese momento que estreché su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, sintiendo su pausada respiración.

–– ¿Cuándo te irás? – pregunté ahogando el dolor en mi voz, observando la maleta cerrada aún sobre la cama.

–– Mañana. – aseguró acariciando aún mi cabello, hundí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma que siempre despedía su cuerpo.

–– No quiero perderte. Te voy a extrañar. – murmuré a su oído tan lentamente como pude.

–– Yo no. – fue la simple contestación que hizo a mi corazón detenerse por incontables segundos, abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude, la sorpresa era demasiada. Un hueco en mi estómago, después te solté, aún permanecías sobre mi regazo en la misma posición.

–– Kai... – alcancé a murmurar cuando sentí nuevamente tus labios sobre los míos introduciendo con rapidez tu lengua. Pero en ese mismo segundo te separé. – No está bien... – aseguré. Sentí entonces tus brazos rodearme de manera firme y tu rostro hundirse ahora en mi cuello como antes lo hacía yo.

–– Entiende que no te extrañaré porque solo me cambio de casa, convencí a mi padre de venirse a Japón a vivir. Así podré ver a mi madre cuando desee sin volver de Rusia para acá, y por supuesto, no me alejaré de ti. – dijo con la más dulce de las voces.

–– Te amo.– aseguré sonriendo como quizás jamás lo había hecho, de verdad nada me importó en esos momentos, solo el gran amor que sentí por él.

–– Yo también te amo. – escuché decirme al oído retomando nuevamente los besos que sobre mi cuello daba antes de comenzar con aquella plática.

Deliciosos y apasionados besos brindaba a mi cuello, mis labios, yo podía palpar cada parte de su piel, vagando por debajo de su camiseta, ni siquiera había notado que solo traía una puesta, debe ser porque en Rusia no está tan fuerte el sol como aquí. Pensé en ese momento, para concentrarme en lo que hacía.

.L'extrémité. .Конец. .Das Ende. .L'estremità. .Owari. .End. .Final.

_**¤Žhёиα HîK¤**_

_"Al principio todos los pensamientos pertenecen al amor. Después, todo el amor pertenece a los pensamientos."  
__**A**__L_**BE**_R_**T E**_I_**N**S**T**_EI_**N**

**·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**_»»_**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·»»**_»»_**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· »»**_»»_**»»·!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**

Segunda.  
Comenzada y terminada el día, lunes 02 de julio del 2007.  
Hora: 09:15p.m.

¿Que tal eh? Jeje pues haber que piensan de ella y cuentenme su opinión, estaré encantada de recibir sus reviews... Saludos y como mis demas historias es una aportación a la movida de Kai y Rei.

_»»Sólo únete. Muéstranos un poco de lo que sabes y te gusta hacer, has que las historias de Kai y Rei, nos vuelvan a enloquecer««__  
__C_**R**_U_**Z**_A_**D**_E __K_**A**_I_**&**_R_**E**_I_


End file.
